¿Por qué lo odiaba?
by Ayumi Warui
Summary: SPOILERS cap 394 Itachi yace muerto a sus pies y entonces, liberado al fin de la ira y la rabia que lo cegaban, Sasuke se empieza a plantear preguntas en las que nunca pensó.


**Disclaimers**: El mundo y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Contiene spoilers de lo sucedido en el capítulo 394 de Naruto y anteriores.

* * *

**¿Por qué lo odiaba?**

por Ayumi Warui

La lluvia golpeaba sin tregua a Sasuke, empapándolo, y todo el cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes; estaba extenuado. Aquella sangre que su hermano acababa de dejarle en la frente, al golpearlo suavemente con dos dedos, le había resbalado por el rostro hasta el ojo izquierdo, volviendo su visión ligeramente roja y dejando un par de rastros que simulaban lágrimas... Pero nada de aquello importaba, ni siquiera era realmente consciente de estos hechos, lo único que él veía ahora era, a sus pies, el cuerpo inerte de Uchiha Itachi... su peor enemigo... su hermano mayor.

¡Por fin había culminado su venganza, lo había derrotado, había acabado con el asesino de su familia! Entonces... ¿por qué no sentía el impulso de soltar un grito de júbilo, un salto de alegría, un suspiro de alivio? Debería sentirse feliz, ¿no?

Itachi... había sonreído... ¿verdad? Aquello era absurdo, completamente, no tenía sentido; aunque tampoco lo tenía aquel toque en su frente... ¿Acaso la imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada? No... No había duda: Itachi había sonreído.

No lo entendía... Pero ¿cuándo había sido capaz de entender a Itachi? Creía que lo conocía cuando era niño... pero entonces mató a todo el clan en una sola noche. Creía que lo conocía ahora... y, de pronto, a un paso de lograr eso que decía ansiar, sus ojos, imitaba aquel gesto tan repetido en la infancia de ambos y le sonreía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que exterminar el clan Uchiha? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarlo a él vivo? ¿Y por qué a él le importaban aquellas respuestas? ¿Realmente cambiaban algo? ¿Significaban algo? Si su hermano Itachi, aquella noche maldita, le hubiese dado una buena respuesta, si le hubiese dicho que aquello era necesario, si le hubiese dado una razón de peso, como que el futuro del país, de la aldea, aunque sólo fuera de ellos dos, dependía vitalmente de aquello... ¿acaso habría cambiado algo? ¿Lo habría odiado menos? ¿Lo habría perdonado?

_Por supuesto..._

Dolía, pero era cierto. Ahora, libre del peso que para él suponía la venganza pendiente, en esos instantes en los que la debilidad no dejaba cabida a la ira, se percataba de que aquella noche, ocho años atrás, cuando encontró a su hermano de pie, ante los cadáveres de sus padres, cuando le preguntó "¿por qué?", solamente estaba suplicando a Itachi que le ofreciese algo a lo que aferrarse, una razón que lo disculpase, algo que le permitiese seguir creyendo que lo que había vivido hasta aquel día no era un sueño, que el hermano cariñoso y amable que tanto adoraba y admiraba era real. Pero Itachi le negó aquella salvación y le exigió que lo odiara, que convirtiese su vida en una cruzada de venganza... Y él ¿qué hizo? Pues seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿qué si no?

Aún recordaba aquellos días en los que todo estaba bien, antes de que su hermano entrara a formar parte del ANBU. Recordaba cuando lo seguía de cerca, por las calles del barrio Uchiha, viendo aquella amplia espalda, que lucía el símbolo del clan, ante él. Lo admiraba más que a nadie, lo quería más que a nadie, no había nada que desease con más fuerza que algún día llegar a ser como él. No por las continuas palabras de su padre, indicándole que siguiese los pasos de Itachi; sino porque no conocía a nadie que le mereciese más respeto que su hermano...

Itachi le había dicho, al principio del combate, que aquel hermano amable y cariñoso sólo era un producto de sus propios deseos infantiles, alguien que no era real. Pero él prefería creer que sí lo fue, que aquel Itachi existió... y murió aquella noche, junto al resto del clan Uchiha, a manos del hombre que ahora yacía inerte a sus pies. Ese hombre le había robado su infancia, su familia, su clan... incluso le arrebató lo que sentía por el antiguo Itachi, sustituyéndolo por un profundo y enfermizo odio que lo corroía por dentro.

Pero ahora ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Todo se había acabado, estaban muertos. Los dos: tanto él, como Itachi. Porque, aunque él todavía respirase, aunque su corazón siguiese latiendo, sus heridas ardiendo... se sentía vacío; se sentía muerto. ¿Quién había ganado aquel combate? Moralmente, Itachi, sin duda; pero era su cuerpo el que se encontraba sin vida; un punto a favor de Sasuke. ¿Y quién había perdido el combate? Indudablemente: ambos.

_Al fin pude alcanzarte, hermano._

Una sonrisa de orgullo se posó en los labios de Sasuke ante esta idea. Ganador, perdedor... no le importaba, ya no le dolía. En realidad, él siempre lo supo; siempre supo que aquel combate estaba perdido desde el principio. Porque lo que realmente deseaba era inalcanzable. Hiciera lo que hiciese, nunca recuperaría lo que había perdido, su lucha era un simple símbolo, tras el cual no había nada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente y dejó su cuerpo caer. Estaba muy cansado, sólo quería dormir; sin importar que se hallase rodeado por las mortales llamas negras del amaterasu, sin importar lo que encontrase cuando despertase... si despertaba. Ahora sólo quería dormir. Con suerte, soñaría con aquellos días en los que todo estaba bien, aquellos días donde quedó atrapada su felicidad, donde tenía aspiraciones, sueños, una familia, un futuro... Y, tal vez, allí lo recibiría su hermano Itachi, sonriendo.

Porque ahora Sasuke entendía el porqué lo odiaba tanto... Lo odiaba porque era la persona a la que más había querido en su vida... y a la que más querría. Por siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, ahí va mi primer fic breve. Al menos, por muy malo que sea, es cortito y el dolor pasa rápido. Sois libres de decirme que es un asco, vía review, pero agradeceré que, si os gusta, también me lo hagáis saber.

Escribí el fic en parte porque tenía ganas de escribir algo fuera de la comedia, siempre he dicho que soy más de angst, y en parte porque soy fan incondicional de los hermanos Uchiha. He leído varios _drabble_ sobre este momento de la historia, pero todos ellos siempre estaban enfocados desde el punto de vista de lo que sentía Itachi en sus últimos instantes de vida, así que me he sentido empujada a plantear cómo podría haber sido la visión de Sasuke. Sinceramente, aún maldigo a Kishimoto por permitir que Sasuke matase a Itachi, desde que se vio el primer fragmento del pasado de los hermanos supe que cumplir aquella venganza era un error que destruiría a Sasuke. Sigh... Recemos todos para que mi Sasuke pueda salir de la oscuridad, porque estoy convencida de que Itachi, allá donde esté, lo hace.

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic, ojalá nos encontremos en otro. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
